


Family Portrait

by Destielslut15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean is depressed, F/M, M/M, Punk Castiel, Top Castiel, but no actual rape, implied rape of a minor, john is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielslut15/pseuds/Destielslut15





	1. Behind the Mask

Castiel Novak was an older brother to a twelve year old boy named Gabriel, Gabriel was a lot different from Castiel, he was cheerful and happy and loved candy and always wanted everyone around him to be happy, despite their parents' arguing, despite all the threats from their mother or father to leave Gabriel was the cheeriest happiest little boy you'd ever met. Castiel was not like that, he was gloomy and didn't play by rules, he didn't listen to authority and he sure as hell didn't listen to his parents, if they didn't care enough about their kids to keep their arguing to a minimum Why should he care enough about them to listen to a damn thing they said?

Castiel and Gabriel were fourteen and four when their parents' arguing got worse, when they were younger they would always keep their voices down or not argue until late at night in their room when they thought their kids were sleeping. But in October of 2015 the arguing got worse and they stopped hiding it and started arguing freely in front of their kids, throwing around threats to leave and sometimes even going as far as to pack a bag and sit it by the door.

Castiel never understood why his parents argued so much but still stayed, if they hated each other why not just leave and stop putting their kids through the pain of having to endure the fighting and fear of one of them leaving?

Castiel's main issues with the fighting were when Gabriel would come to him when he was brooding and give him candy to cheer him up, crawling up next to him and hugging him. Moments like that were times when he really hated his parents, he was supposed to be the strong one for Gabriel so the younger boy could continue on with his happy adorable candyloving cluelessness, not constantly try to make his older brother happy by giving away his candy (although Castiel did appreciate the candy), and the fact that in public his parents acted like they were the happiest family you'd ever see, in public they would smile and hold hands and act so in love, and then as soon as they got home the claws would come out and they would start arguing.

Castiel had never really been quiet about his homosexuality, and no one gave him any shit about it, mainly because the last person who did give him shit about his sexuality ended up getting beat up pretty badly, after that people in his school kept their comments to theirselves, and not just about Castiel, about everyone's sexuality, they might not agree with everything but they sure as hell didn't say anything about it, fearful that Castiel would show up behind them like a fucking sexuality hero and beat the living shit out of them.

Castiel was the school bad boy in case you haven't noticed by this point, he was an edgy, gloomy kid with blue tipped hair and piercings and tattoos people looked at him funny for, that was an upside to having parents that didn't care, he could give them a piece of paper and tell them it was for school or something and they'd sign it with no problem, then he'd take it to the tattoo parlor and get any tattoo or piercing his heart desired.

Castiel didn't really catch feelings for people, he refused to, he sees what Love turns into every single day of his life, why would he want to go through that possible torture of fighting with his partner? And then the thought of going through that while possibly having kids around? The thought alone made him want to vomit. But there was one boy, Dean Winchester, he was pretty cute, he was your typical nerd, he had big thick dorky glasses and always wore sweaters and sweater vests over long sleeve shirts, or long sleeve DC comics shirts with jeans or khakis.

Castiel wondered why he wore long sleeve shirts all the time, he never thought about it being for the same reason he wore so many band bracelets and gel bracelets on his own wrists, he refused to believe Dean was that sad, he didn't seem that sad at school, but then again.. you never know what goes on in someone's house until you've lived it yourself.


	2. Don’t Tell

Dean Winchester was an older brother, he was the strong one, he was supposed to be the strong one, the one his little brother Sam looked up to, that's who he was. But it was hard when he went through what he did, the things he did to keep Sammy safe, the things he let Caleb do to him. Caleb is his father's friend's son, he'd moved to Kansas years ago to help Dean's father John raise Sam and Dean. Dean's father was a single man, his wife having died when Dean's little brother was only six months old from cancer. Caleb moved in to help because Dean was only four and Sam was only six months and John had to work a lot to help provide for his family.

It started when Dean was 10. Caleb had snuck into his room late at night when John was at work and touched him in a spot John had told him was only supposed to be touched by himself when he went to the bathroom. Dean was confused, asking Caleb what he was doing and trying to get away from him, but Caleb had promised it was okay and if he just sat still it would feel good. He didn't want to at first, but he stayed still and like Caleb said it kinda felt good.

He started to realize it was wrong when he was 13, but he still kept it to himself, he accepted the gifts Caleb gave him, he accepted the game stations and the shoes and clothes. But he knew all of this was wrong, it felt wrong, but he didn't want to tell anyone, he was scared they would turn it around on him so he kept it to himself and suffered in silence.

He started resisting when he was 15 and got his very first real boyfriend, when he came out John was accepting, telling him he was his son no matter what gender he preferred, no matter his sexuality. He'd been up late texting said boyfriend when Caleb snuck in, he'd resisted, pulling away and asking him not to, not tonight. But Caleb had forced him down and told him if he didn't behave he was going to have to start getting it from Sam. So he quickly stopped resisting and cried silently into his mattress as Caleb took him from behind, treating him much more rough than he used to when he was young. He ended up breaking up with his boyfriend a week later.

Now Dean is 17 and the sexual abuse is still consistent, he keeps to himself, tries to hide his limp and panic whenever someone accidentally bumps into him or grabs his arm. There's a boy at Dean's school, named Castiel, he's so handsome and sweet and funny from what Dean has heard, and gay. He sticks up for people in school, especially if they get picked on because of their sexuality. Dean wished he could be like Castiel... he wondered what Castiel would do if he found out about the awful things Caleb did to him in the dark.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Castiel woke up, like usual, to his parents screaming at each other again and Gabriel crawling into his bed. He glanced at his alarm clock and sighed at the time 7:30 blinked in red bold letters, making him shake his head and yawn as he pulled Gabriel close.

"Sorry, Gabey. I wish they'd be quiet too." Castiel whispered as he held his baby brother close, humming a soft tune into his hair to calm him down enough to sleep again. Gabriel didn't get a lot of sleep between how much candy he ate and all the screaming their parents did at each other.

"Why do mom and dad hate each other so much?" Gabriel asked as he held onto his brother, closing his eyes and trying to go to sleep. Castiel sighed deeply at his question and bit his lip gently as he tried to think of a response that wouldn't sound so cliché.

"They don't hate each other they've just... been around each other too long without any breaks." Castiel whispered into his brother's hair, rubbing his arm gently. "Get some sleep, kiddo. It'll all be better when you wake up." He whispered again, hoping it was true. When Gabriel finally managed to fall asleep Castiel waited a few minutes before getting out of bed and slipping off downstairs where his parents had stopped yelling but were still arguing.

"Well if you weren't such a lying whore-" Castiel's dad, Chuck, was cut off by his wife, Naomi, slamming her hand on the table.

"Stop calling me that! I haven't done anything!" Naomi yelled angrily. Naomi was always the one to make the arguments loud, Chuck would try to keep them quiet and civil. "Maybe if you didn't drink so much your head wouldn't be filled with these delusions!" She yelled, making Castiel clench his jaw as he slammed the fridge closed dramatically as he made himself a sandwich.

"Don't mind me. Just your son. Trying to have a peaceful Saturday morning and enjoy a sandwich. Carry on." Castiel said sarcastically as he made his sandwich, shoving the condiments back into the fridge and getting a can of soda and leaving the kitchen.

Chuck and Naomi were quiet for a while longer before Naomi screamed something about going to her sisters before storming out of the house with her coat. In Castiel's opinion the arguing was mostly Naomi's fault, she treated them all like she just couldn't wait to get away from them, always huffing and complaining when her children or husband asked her for something.

Castiel sighed as he sat in his room on his phone, just basking in the peaceful silence while he could. Everyone knew how distant and weird Naomi had been acting lately, and it was like she was having an affair, even Gabriel noticed that and Gabriel was possibly the most naive kid you'd ever meet.

Naomi came back at noon while Castiel, Gabriel, and Chuck were watching a movie in the family room. No one acknowledged her when she went right past them and upstairs to take a shower. Taking a shower as soon as you got home was never a good sign. Castiel heard Chuck scoff from beside his children and instantly looked over at him, giving him a slight pleading look not to start anything, sighing in slight relief when the man grumbled but held his hands up in a sign he wouldn't start anything.

Of course the arguing started two hours later when Gabriel said he was hungry and asked Naomi to make him something to eat.

"Yeah." Naomi sighed heavily and stood up, going to the kitchen to make Gabriel something. Chuck instantly followed her.

"Why do you always have a problem when our kids ask you to do something?" Chuck asked, quietly enough that their children wouldn't hear him. Naomi rolled her eyes almost instantly.

"I don't Chuck. I have no problem making my kids something to eat." Naomi scoffed as she turned on the stove and filled a pot with water, setting it on the slowly warming burner.

"Right." Chuck laughed bitterly. "That's why every time they ask you for something you huff and puff. Why don't you just leave if you're not happy here?" He clenched his jaw. 

"If I wanted to leave I would've!" Naomi snapped, glaring at Chuck and clenching her jaw tightly.

"Keep your damn voice down." Chuck growled. "If you wanted to be here you'd act like a mother and not a bitch."

The arguing went on for longer, the two were still arguing even when Castiel and Gabriel went to bed. Castiel was close to just packing a bag for himself and a bag for Gabriel and leaving with the boy, getting him away from the toxicness. That was the last thing on Castiel's mind when he fell asleep.


	4. Praying

When Dean woke at 4am to his bed shifting he panicked a little, thinking it was Caleb coming back for another round, but he quickly realized the weight in his bed wasn't nearly as heavy as Caleb. He relaxed with a small smile, knowing it was just Sammy, and turned over to face his little brother.

"Hey, Sammy. What's wrong?" He asked softly, raising a brow at his brother. Sam shrugged a little and curled up under Dean's blankets.

"My room got cold and dad is still at work so I came to sleep with you." Sam smiled at Dean. Dean laughed softly and nodded with a small smile.

"Okay, kiddo. Get back to sleep." Dean yawned and laid his head down, closing his eyes and easily starting to fall asleep as he felt Sam shift closer to his warmth, making Dean smile.

Dean finally woke up for good a couple hours later at eight, but he didn't get out of bed. He didn't want to go in the kitchen and be met with the possibility of seeing Caleb. He wished he didn't have to be scared, he wished he could just man up and face Caleb and telling him he couldn't keep doing what he did.. but he kept quiet about it, he didn't want Caleb to hurt Sam.

He finally decided to get out of bed when he heard his dad talking. He glanced down at Sam and slowly managed to slip out of bed without waking him before he went downstairs, sighing softly and pushing his glasses up on his nose as he chewed on his lip. He went into the kitchen, going to the fridge and swallowing thickly as he bit his lip, clearing his throat as he made a bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Dean." John said to his son as he sipped his coffee, watching as his son limped to the table with his bowl, he frowned deeply. "Are you Alright? You're limping."

"I-I'm Fine." Dean lies as he sat down slowly, whimpering quietly as he shifted and mixed his cereal around a little to cover it with milk before taking a bite.

John frowned deeper, watching his son closely as if he didn't believe anything he said. He squinted a little bit nodded slowly as he looked back at the newspaper he was reading, sipping his coffee slowly.

"Sammy's room is getting cold again." Dean mumbled, looking up at John as he ate his cereal.

"I'll get the insolation checked next week." John nodded a little and set his cup down as Caleb walked in, barely noticing how uncomfortable Dean seemed to get. "Morning, Caleb." John folded his newspaper over.

"Morning, John. Dean." Caleb walked behind Dean, smirking when Dean flinched as he touched his shoulder, humming as he walked to the counter to make himself some coffee.

Dean didn't greet him, instead he ate his cereal rather quickly and took his bowl to the sink, washing his bowl silently. When he finally washed the bowl he slowly limped to the living room, tears filling his eyes as he went to watch tv.

The day was spent watching tv with John, Sam, and unfortunately Caleb. Dean has made absolutely sure that he stayed as far away from Caleb as possible. He had to tell John about Caleb.. he couldn't keep living in misery in his home... but would John believe him if he told him..?


	5. You

When Dean woke up and noticed that it was 6:30 on Monday he immediately got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he showered and got dressed he brushed his teeth and went downstairs to eat breakfast, Caleb never got up this early on a Monday. After he ate he got Sam up and got him ready for school, he gave him his breakfast and left with him quietly, walking with him and sighing softly as he held Sam's hand, Truth be told he was thankful they went to a K-12 school, he could keep an eye on Sam without seeming weird.

When they finally got to the school Dean walked Sam to his class like usual and then rushed off to his own so he wouldn't be late. He managed to get into the classroom just before the bell rang, he sighed in relief and went to his seat, panting softly as he pulled his notebook out of his backpack. About five minutes into class Castiel Novak walked in, Dean but his lip as the boy came in, mumbling a heartless apology before going to the only empty seat left- the one right next to Dean. Dean swallowed thickly and looked down as he bit his lip, drawing in his notebook instead of paying attention to the teacher like he probably should've been, he already knew all the information anyway. He kept his eyes down as Castiel sat next to him and blushed deeply when the boy spoke up.

"What ya drawin'?" Castiel asked, leaning over to try and see what Dean was writing, which caused the boy to quickly cover his notebook, slamming it shut and shrugging.

"Nothing." Dean said quickly as he grabbed his other notebook and began to scribble down the notes that were on the board, keeping his head down and his eyes away from Castiel. Castiel squinted at Dean and watched him silently for a minute.

"Alright." Castiel mumbled before looking forward and listening to the teacher although he didn't take any notes, he could just remember what she said, he had a pretty good memory for certain things.

When class finally ended Castiel stood up and grabbed all his things, he went to say something to Dean but the boy was already hurrying out. Castiel quickly caught up to him though.

"Hey wait. I wanted to ask you something." Castiel said quickly as he walked beside Dean. Dean bit his lip and slowed down before looking at Castiel.

"Okay... what do you wanna ask me?" Dean asked softly, refusing to blush at the way Castiel looked so pleased with himself that he'd made Dean speak more than one word.

"Wanna hang out after school?" Castiel asked with a grin. "We can go to your place, or my place, or we can just go out to a diner or something and get some burgers." Dean blushed and looked down shyly, biting his lip, if he brought Castiel to his house maybe Caleb would think they were dating and stop hurting Dean... but he also might make it worse, or trade Dean for Sam.

"I-I guess we could go out for burgers." Dean nodded slowly and looked up at the other boy, biting his lip gently. "A-as long as you don't mind my little brother coming along..?" He asked softly, chewing on his lip gently. Castiel smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah he can come, I was actually gonna ask the same about my brother." Castiel chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck before licking his lips slowly. "Just meet me by my truck in the Junior parking lot, I'll probably already be standing there so you won't have to look too hard." Dean smiled softly and nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Dean said softly, blushing when he realized they'd been standing outside of his next class for a couple minutes now. Castiel chuckled and nodded as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Alright well I'll let you get to class. See ya." Castiel bit his lip and grinned a little before turning and making his way to his own class, humming softly to himself.


	6. You (Part 2)

Dean has never been so excited for school to end in his life, ever, he usually dreaded the end of the school day, dreaded when he would have to go home. But now as he stood outside Sam's class, impatiently waiting for the boy to finish his conversation with his girlfriend Shut up, Dean! Jess is not my girlfriend!! Sam uselessly argued whenever Dean would tease him. When Sam finally exited the classroom Dean grabbed his hand and all-but dragged him outside to the parking lot.

"Jeez why are you suddenly so excited to go home?" Sam huffed as he stumbled over his legs to catch up to his brother. Dean blushed and cleared his throat as he slowed down.

"We're actually not going home. We're gonna hang out with Castiel and his brother Gabriel for a while." Dean looked at Sam and bit his lip hard. "Is that okay with you?" He asked, hoping Sam would agree as they stop walking. Sam tilted his head curiously.

"Castiel Novak?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow, Dean nodded shyly in return. "Woah... okay cool." Sam nodded as he shrugged his shoulders. "Do you know where we're going?" Dean shrugged a little and cleared his throat.

"I think we're gonna hang out at their place or something." Dean shrugged and pulled Sam towards Castiel's signature gold truck, he blushed as he forced himself not to think about the rumors that surrounded that truck and black haired beauty that owned it.

 

Dean and Sam walked up to the truck and Dean blushed even more when he noticed how big Castiel was smiling when their eyes connected.

"I was starting to think you bailed on me." Castiel teased with a grin as he pushed off the truck. Dean blushed deeply and shook his head shyly.

"Sam was taking forever." Dean said softly. Castiel chuckled and nodded a little.

"Alright. Come on. I was thinking we could go get some food and then hang out at my place for a bit? Our parents aren't home so it'll just be us." Castiel questioned, looking at Sam and Dean for their assurance that was Okay. Dean smiled a little and nodded as he bit his lip.

"Sounds fun." Dean and Sam replied in unison. Castiel grinned and opened the passenger door on the truck, letting Gabe and Sam climb into the backseat, (Sam is like 12 in this so he's still pretty small), and then Dean into the front before he moved to the driver's side and jumped in.

"Cool." Castiel hummed happily before driving away from the school, turning the radio up a little to fill the silence, you'd think with all the yelling he hears all the time that he would appreciate the silence, but in reality silence just... makes him lonely. He could be in a room full of people and if no one is talking he would feel like the loneliest person on the planet.

After ten or fifteen minutes they finally got to a diner called Heaven's Gate, it resembled Sam and Dean's aunt Ellen's diner/bar quite a bit, the outside had the same color scheme. Castiel jumped out with a grin and went to Dean's side, helping him pull the seat forward when he noticed him struggling.

"It sticks sometimes." Castiel chuckled softly and let Sam and Gabe our before leaning the seat back where it belonged and closing the door, going inside with the other three happily.

Castiel walked to a booth with them and hummed softly as they sat down. They all say there for a minute before a girl in a small top and small shorts came over.

"Hi, Cassie." The girl grinned, biting her lip happily, touching Castiel's shoulder lightly. Castiel have the girl a halfhearted smile.

"Hey, Hannah." Castiel cleared his throat, shrugging the girl's hand off of his shoulder and looking at the menu in his hands. Dean noticed Hannah looked a little hurt that Castiel hadn’t acknowledged her any better and bit his lip before looking at his own menu. He waited for everyone else to ordering before ordering a cheeseburger and a milkshake.


	7. Dive

_**~Two Months Later~** _

"Right there, Cas! Right there!"

"Fuck!"

"Oh god! Yes!"

Castiel violently pressed the trigger button on the remote control in his hand, letting out a sigh of relief when the last zombie of the round went down, huffing a little.

"That was so close." Dean giggled softly as he sat next to Castiel, who was playing Call of Duty and who's stress levels were currently through the roof because of those stupid fucking zombies that always ran at you right at the end of a round.

"Extremely." Castiel chuckled, glancing at Dean briefly and smiling at him before turning to the screen again, moving his character over to the mystery box and changing his weapon, he groaned when he of course was given the opportunity to trade his machine gun for a damn pistol, he moved the character away from the mystery box and waited for the zombies to start rolling in.

They were at Dean's house at the moment, Gabe and Sam were outside in the backyard playing Go Fish, although instead of with cards they were playing it with candy (Gabe's idea not Sam's). John was at work and Caleb was gone somewhere, Dean assumed he was at the bar or something like that although he tried not to think about it.

"You wanna play now?" Castiel glanced over at Dean briefly.

"Uhhh nah. I like watching you play." Dean smiled warmly and bit his lip happily, looking at Castiel happily. Castiel nodded a little and shrugged, looking at the tv as he played the game. Dean watched Castiel, looking at the boy rather than looking at the actual game on the screen, biting his bottom lip gently.

Dean and Castiel had quickly grown close in the past two months, Dean even spent the night at Castiel's house sometimes whenever you the boy's parents weren't arguing or weren't home, Castiel had even spent the night at Dean's house once, but after that night Dean had much rather preferred staying at Castiel's because Caleb hadn't been very happy to see Dean spending time with another boy that was his age and much more attractive than Caleb, in every sense of the term.

Dean examined Castiel's features: the tattoo that just barely peaked out from under the collar of his shirt and creeped up his neck a little; the tattoos littering his arms and knuckles; the piercings in his left eyebrow; the piercings on both sides of his bottom lip; the way his eyes seemed to shine in contract to the dark eyeliner Castiel had caked on around his eyes. Castiel was handsomely gorgeous, in every way possible, even the crinkles that would form at the corners of his eyes whenever he would smile that large smile of his were gorgeous, despite him complaining about them sometimes. Dean hadn't noticed he was caught staring until it was too late and he was confronted by the blue eyed beauty beside him.

"What? Do I got something on my face?" Castiel asked curiously, wiping his face, curious as to why the hell Dean was looking at him that way.

"No. It's nothing, I just zoned out." Dean squeaked lightly, looking away quickly to the tv, his cheeks turning bright pink.

"Okay." Castiel chuckled and nodded a little, looking at the tv again and continuing to play happily, humming softly. After a little while longer Castiel ended the game and turned the system off so Dean wouldn't have to get up and do it. "Wanna go outside?" He looked at Dean curiously and grinned when the smaller boy nodded.

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand lightly, making it seem as casual as he possibly could before gently tugging him outside, dropping down on the grass on the other side of the yard from Sam and Gabriel, making sure they could still see the boys incase something happened.

_**~~Gabe and Sam~~ (Not Sabriel sorry)** _

Gabe looked over at Dean and Castiel when they came outside, watching the two talk back and forth. He grinned widely when he saw Castiel laugh, he hadn't smiled like that in a while, he liked when Castiel smiled, it meant everything was okay, that they didn't have to worry about anything at the moment, they could just be kids. He knew his parents hated each other, he could see it, he pretended like he didn't know what was going on with his parents, he did it for Castiel, knowing that the boy would get stressed out if he knew that Gabe wasn't as clueless as he pretended to be.

"I give it another month." Gabe grinned and looked at Sam, no longer paying attention to their game of Go Fish. Sam looked up at Sam curiously and tilted his head slightly.

"Give what another month?" He asked, even more confused when Gabe scoffed and laughed.

"Dean and Cas, I bet they'll be a couple by the end of the month.. and if they aren't we'll have to fix that because it's painfully obvious they like each other." Gabe looked over at their brothers, grinning widely when he saw Castiel looking at Dean while Dean looking was looking up at the sky, no doubt talking about the clouds.

"You're on." Sam grinned and looked over at Dean and Castiel. "What about you? Do you have a crush on anyone?" He asked, turning his gaze to Gabriel, who had pink cheeks and was shrugging. "Ooo who is it?" Sam put the cards down and grinned widely. "If you tell me who you like I'll tell you who I like." Gabe squinted at Sam for a while, groaning loudly when the boy started to give him puppy dog eyes, it was everyone's weakness with Sam, he was like a wizard at getting what he wanted.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll tell you." Gabe huffed and bit his lip hard, shifting a little and crossing his arms before answering. "You know that.. girl Kali in our English class..?" He looked up at Sam hesitantly. Sam grinned widely at that.

"No way! You like Kali?!" Sam exclaimed, grinning even more when Gabe nodded. "Not that she's not cool but... why? She's kinda mean." Sam tilted his head curiously. Gabe shrugged a little and bit his lip.

"I don't know. I just do, I mean yeah she's kinda mean but she's also really really cool," Gabe grinned and shrugged. "Sooo, who do yooouuu like?" He asked with a smirk, an attempt to get the attention off of him, he 'ooo'ed loudly when Sam started to blush violently. "Tell meeee." He pestered, tugging on Sam's arm.

"I... I might have a tiny crush on Jessica." Sam blushed deeply and bit his lip hard. Gabe immediately grinned and started teasing him.

"OOOOO Sam has a nerd-crush on Jeeeesssssiiiiiiiccccccaaaaaa!!!!" Gabe exclaimed loudly, grinning widely. "Sam and Jessica sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" He sang horribly off key. Sam made a face, blushing deeply as he shoved Gabe, huffing a little.

"Shut up. You're the one who like Kali-the-destroyer." Sam huffed, crossing his arms and blushing deeply as he glared half-heartedly at his friend. Gabe laughed happily, blushing as he bit his lip lightly.

"I like 'em feisty." Gabe teased with a half smirk on his face, sticking out his tongue when Sam started to make a gagging noise, pretending to shove his finger down his throat as the other hand touched his neck.

_**~~Dean and Castiel~~** _

"So, how many girlfriends and boyfriends have you had?" Dean asked Castiel as they leaned back against the grass, looking at the clouds in the sky, his hands crossed on his stomach as he chewed lightly on his lip. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that whenever he thought about Castiel with someone he got this feeling in his stomach that made him angry but also made him want to throw up.

"I don't really do the whole relationship thing," Castiel shrugged a little and glanced over at Dean briefly. "I've hooked up with a lot of people but it was never a relationship thing."

"Oh.. why not?" Dean asked curiously, looking over at his friends, why did he even care? Castiel is his friend, his best friend, even if he did feel that way about Castiel there was no way the other boy felt the same, right? It was virtually impossible in the real world, cool awesome hot guys like Castiel don't fall for weird nerdy dudes with glasses like Dean in the real world.. that kind of stuff only happens in like... movies and fanfictions.

"I don't know.. it just seems exhausting, y'know? Constantly trying to be perfect for one person just because you like them," Castiel shrugged a little and glanced over at Dean before looking at the sky again. "What about you? Ever had anyone special in your life?"

"When I was eight I had a crush on Lisa and we like 'dated' for like a month, but you know... we broke up when she kissed me for the first time. I didn't like it, it kinda felt weird," Dean shrugged and bit his bottom lip gently. "But no, I've never had like.. a real boyfriend or whatever." Castiel nodded in response, looking up at the sky and closing his eyes with a yawn, stretching a little.

"Gabe and I should probably be heading home soon," Castiel mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, sighing softly. "Mom and dad said they got something important they need to tell us." He sat up and leaned back on his hands, rolling his head back, grunting softly when it popped a few times.

"Oh, okay. What do you think they have to tell you?" Dean asked curiously, looking over at his friend, biting his lip hard and admiring how he looked in the sunlight, blushing deeply and looking away before he could get caught, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know. Maybe she's pregnant again," Castiel rolled his eyes at the idea. "Like they need another fucking kid right now, they're too busy fighting to even pay attention to the two they got now." He mumbled grumpily, looking at his watch and sighing as he got up with a groan.

"Are you leaving now?" Dean asked, standing up and dusting his jeans off as Castiel nodded.

"Yeah," Castiel smiled softly and nudged him lightly. "See you tomorrow." He ruffled Dean's hair lightly and left with Gabriel, sighing as he drove home.

_**~~Shirley House~~** _

Castiel and Gabe stared at their parents expectantly as the two adults shifted in their seats and glanced at each other. 

"Come on, guys.. we don't have forever here, we have school tomorrow and we still haven't had dinner." Castiel sighed heavily and leaned back, crossing his arms and raising a brow at his parents.

"We're... getting a divorce," Naomi cleared he throat, looking up from her hands at the kids, furrowing her brows a little when they didn't seem too upset. "I'm going to leave for a while... uh... and I'm not going to fight for custody or the house or anything so.. you guys won't have to move." She finished, looking between the two kids. Castiel and Gabe glanced at each other briefly before looking at Naomi.

"When are you leaving?" Castiel asked, obviously not caring that his mother was leaving, he wasn't sure what the big deal was, why she seemed like she wanted the kids to be all upset and broken up about their mother leaving and not taking them with her.

"Oh... uh... I have all my things packed now.. I've got an apartment downtown so I'll more than likely be leaving tonight, but I'll still be in town so you guys can come see me whenever." Naomi cleared her throat. Castiel nodded and straightened up.

"Okay.. well we're hungry, so can we order pizza or something?" Castiel asked.

"Are you.. okay?" Naomi frowned a little, thinking Castiel was just hiding how he was really feeling about the situation. Gabe sat quietly where he was, not seeming upset about the situation either.

"I'm fine." Castiel shrugged and looked at Naomi and Chuck. Chuck didn't seem as surprised as Naomi did that the kids weren't affected, it was no secret Naomi was their least favorite parent, she was everybody's least favorite person in general.

"...Okay... well I should get going." Naomi stood up and bit her lip, smiling small at the kids a little before walking out, after giving them each a hug of course.

As soon as Naomi was gone it was like a tension was lifted from the house, Gabe and Castiel weren't uncomfortable, and Chuck smiled at his sons, standing up and ordering their pizza. They spent the rest of the night smiling and laughing, all the tension from the house completely gone now that Naomi wasn't around to damper anyone's mood. They were happy and relaxed, everything was better now.

_**~~Winchester House~~** _

Dean's night was much more tense and rough than Castiel's, John ended up not being able to come home from work at the time he promised, so as soon as Sam was asleep Caleb yanked Dean into his room by his hair and shoved him to bend over his desk.

"I heard that boy was over here again," Caleb growled in Dean's ear as he tugged the boy's pajama pants down, biting down on his earlobe hard. "Did you finally let him fuck you?" Caleb hummed angrily, his grip on Dean's hips was painful, Dean knew he would have bruises. "You know he wants to, don't you? I bet you tease him the whole time he's here. That's all he wants from you anyway" Caleb snarled as he got the lube out.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tightly, sobbing softly as he felt the pain of a dull head pushing into him.

~~~After because I don't want to trigger anyone~~~

Dean sobbed as he stood under the hot water, covering his mouth as he let the water rinse away the dirty feeling, but it was still there, it always would be, he knew that, nothing could make that feeling go away, he was going to feel like that forever.


	8. Better Now

_**~~One Month Later~~** _

The last month in the Shirley house had been amazing, there was no arguing and Chuck was getting some help for his drinking problem, to put a long story short, life was better without Naomi. Currently it was a Friday, the Winchester had come over for the weekend, Gabe and Sam had gone to the grocery store with Chuck, Castiel and Dean had stayed home and were in Castiel's room listening to music.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Castiel asked randomly as they did homework, or while Dean did his homework while Castiel sat back and admired him. Dean blinked a little and looked up in surprise.

"What..?" Dean asked, obviously shocked that Castiel had asked him on a date, Castiel didn't date people, and if he did go on a date with someone it always ended with them having sex in the back of Castiel's truck, not that Dean would mind that very much he just.. wasn't ready to actually give himself over to someone, not yet.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Castiel repeated, tossing his notebook aside and sitting up a little more. "You know.. like food and dancing and stuff like that?" He tilted his head a little, noting that Dean's cheeks were starting to get red.

"I... I guess," Dean blushed deeply and nodded shyly as he bit his lip gently. "Yeah, I would like that." He said with a soft smile, nodding happily as Castiel grinned.

"Awesome, I already have the perfect place." Castiel said happily, leaning back again and watching as Dean blushed and went back to doing his homework.

"Seriously?!" Gabe yelled as him and Sam busted in, Chuck right behind them. Dean and Castiel jumped and looked at the door quickly. "Come on, man! You couldn't have done that sooner?" Gabe groaned loudly. "I had money on this," He huffed, crossing his arms. "Now I don't get my allowance for two weeks. Thanks a lot."

"Wait- you guys had a bet? On when I would ask Dean out?" Castiel frowned deeply and looked at the three of them.

"....No...." Gabe, Chuck, and Sam said in unison, slowly creeping backwards out of the room.

"Dinner will be ready in 25 minutes.." Chuck went downstairs quickly to avoid a possible hissy fit from his son.

"You guys are annoying, get out." Castiel groaned, throwing a pillow at Gabe with an eye roll. Gabe dodged the pillow and stuck his tongue out, throwing the pillow back in at Castiel before running out of the room with Sam, closing the door behind them and running downstairs.

Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned back on his bed as Dean went back to doing his homework, watching him with a soft smile on his face, sighing happily and biting his lip happily.

"So.. they made a bet." Dean blushed, not sure what to do anymore as he finished his homework, putting it away in his backpack. Castiel chuckled softly and nodded a little as he looked over at Dean.

"They made a bet," Castiel nodded, sitting up and scooting close to Dean, gently cupping his cheek and grinning slightly as he looked into Dean's forrest green eyes, smiling. "You're so handsome, you know that? Your eyes are so pretty and they've got little flecks of gold in them." He hummed happily and grinned as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair slowly. Dean blushed deeply and looked down, smiling shyly and biting his lip lightly.

"Thank you." Dean said shyly, looking up at Castiel through his lashes, leaning into his hand a little when Dean's thumb started to rub along his cheek.

"You're welcome." Castiel whispered softly, leaning a little closer slowly, his lips only a few inches away from Dean's giving him some time to back away if he wanted. When Dean didn't back away from him he leaned in the rest of the way and lightly connected their lips, closing his eyes happily as their lips connected. Dean blushed deeply and lightly set his hand on top of Castiel's as they kissed, melting a little into it.

Castiel lightly held onto Dean's cheek as they kissed, his other hand going to Dean's waist and lightly grabbing his hip, pulling him a little closer, however he pulled away when he heard Dean let out a soft pained whimper.

"Hey.. what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Castiel asked softly, frowning deeply as he looked down at Dean, catching a glimpse of something dark under the edge of his shirt, which had come up a little when Castiel grabbed him. He frowned even more and pulled away, slowly lifting the edge of Dean's shirt and widening his eyes slightly when he noticed the bruises. "Who did this to you?"

"Nobody.." Dean mumbled softly, shrugging slightly and biting his lip hard as he pushed the edge of his shirt down slowly, swallowing thickly.

"Dean... you can tell me.. I won't be upset or anything." Castiel said softly, lightly touching Dean's cheek as he furrowed his brows a little. Dean looked down and shifted a little, messing with the edge of his shirt, hesitating before speaking.

"Caleb..." Dean whispered soft;y, picking at his fingernails as he looked at his bruises quietly. Castiel looked at Dean quietly for a while, his jaw clenched slightly.

"I knew there was something wrong with him," Castiel growled lowly, hugging Dean tightly and kissing the top of his head gently. "I'm so sorry, Dean." Castiel frowned deeply, lightly rubbing Dean's back.

"It's not your fault, Cas.." Dean said softly as he nuzzled Castiel, shaking his head a little and holding onto Castiel tightly as small tears filled his eyes, swallowing thickly as he tangled his fingers in Castiel's shirt.

"We're gonna get help, Dean. I swear. I won't let him hurt you anymore," Castiel pulled away and looked down at Dean, lightly cupping his cheek and pressing their foreheads together gently. "I can't believe your dad just let this happen to you.." he whispered softly, shaking his head.

"M-my dad doesn't know yet... I'm too scared to." Dean whispered softly, swallowing thickly and biting his lip hard as he wiped his eyes, pulling away slowly and sniffling a little. Castiel frowned deeply.

"Dean... you've gotta tell him." Castiel whispered softly, shaking his head a little as he looked down at Dean and lightly holding his cheek. Dean sniffled and shifted slightly, he knows he should tell John but.. what if he doesn't believe him and yells at him? Or what if he already knows but doesn't care- no, dad wouldn't let that happen, John Winchester loves his kids (he fucking loved his kids okay?! He just got lost in the grief give him a break). Dean thought to himself, swallowing thickly and nodding a little.

"Okay... I'll tell him," Dean sniffled and wiped his eye again, taking a deep breath. "I'll tell him tomorrow when he comes to pick me and Sam up." He said softly.

"Good," Castiel said softly, nodding and holding onto Dean gently, kissing his head lightly. "He needs to know, come on dinner should be done soon," He pulled away from Dean and stood up with him, going downstairs to the dining room with him, where Chuck was telling Gabe and Sam to get Dean and Castiel. "We're right here." He chuckled, sitting down at the table with Dean as Chuck set plates down for everyone.

"After you guys eat I rented a movie that we can all watch in the living room if you guys want." Chuck told the boys as he sat down, smiling as they all happily agreed to watch the movie before starting to stuff their faces, Dean however was a little more paced with his eating, not eating big bites and definitely eating slower than the other teenagers in the room. It was a normal thing for Dean, of course everyone was worried but they didn't say anything, it was normal and they didn't want to upset Dean so they kept their worry to themselves.

Dean of course was the first one done eating, mainly because he only ate about a quarter of his food compared to the other teens, who were all almost done with their plates. Castiel looked at Dean when he finished eating and smiled softly, wiping his mouth and taking a sip of his water, he stood up and took their plates to the kitchen, scooping the rest of Dean's food in the trash can. Once everyone else was done eating they went to the living room to watch the movie Chuck had rented for the night, it was The Greatest Showman, Castiel saw Dean smile faintly out the corner of his eye and smiled as well, wrapping an arm around him and sighing softly as they all watched the movie quietly.

About halfway through the movie Castiel noticed Dean had fallen asleep against his shoulder, he smiled softly before standing up slowly, picking Dean up and starting to carry him upstairs to Castiel's room so he could sleep more comfortably.

 


	9. Long Way Down

Sunday John picked up Sam and Dean like he promised at 12:00, Dean was extremely nervous to tell John about what Caleb did to him, what if he didn't believe him? Or he didn't care? What if he was letting Caleb do these things? No. No that's not possible, John wouldn't do that to his kids.

"Dean, are you alright, son? You've been quiet this whole ride," John looks over at Dean as he stopped at a red light, his brows furrowed slightly as he watched Dean wring his hands together and shift in his spot. "Dean? Did something happen at Castiel's? Are you alright?" John gently set his hand over Dean's, frowning deeply.

"N-No, nothing happened at Cas's I just... I have to tell you something," Dean looked up at John, tears clouding his vision as he swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing back at Sam, Sam still didn't know what Caleb was doing to Dean when Dean was sleeping, and Dean wanted to keep it that way. When he saw that Sam had his headphones in and was probably listening to some dorky podcast about Aliens or something like that he took a deep breath, looking down at his hands and swallowing thickly. "I... Caleb he.."

John frowned deeply as he looked at Dean, driving somewhere to park, turning the car off and turning to Dean completely so the boy had his full attention. "What happened, Dean? What did Caleb do?" He asked firmly but lightly, as to not upset Dean anymore than he was. Dean was practically shaking in fear as he mumbled the words, however, John couldn't hear him because of his old man hearing. "What..? Dean, son, you have to speak up a little..." he said softly.

"C-Caleb has-has been raping me since I-I was f-five." Dean stuttered, still shaking like loose leaf on a windy day as he wrapped his arms around himself, swallowing thickly. John clenched his jaw tightly at that, his fists curling up by his sides.

"He what?" John growled lowly, he tried to keep it down, trying not to let himself get too worked up in front of his sons, he didn't like for them to see him get angry, he tried not to get angry at them, not after that one time... he shook his head a little and focused on the task at hand. "Dean why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked softly, swallowing down his anger to comfort his shivering son.

"I-I was scared you would be mad at me..." Dean said quietly, looking down at his hands and picking at his nails as he swallowed thickly.

"Dean... why would I be mad at you for something like that? It's not your fault," John shook his head and pulled Dean into a hug with a small frown, rubbing his back. "I would never be mad at you for something that he did." He said softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I should've said something." Dean sniffled, crying softly into John's shoulder as he gripped the man's shirt tightly. Sam watched them curiously from the backseat, frowning deeply when he saw Dean crying, he sat up straight and scooted close to the back of the front bench.

"Guys.. what's wrong? Dean... why are you crying?" Sam asked softly, reaching out to gently touch his brother's shoulder as he pulled his headphones out. Dean and John looked over at Sam quickly, Dean sniffled as he wiped his tears away.

"N-nothing, Sammy. I'm okay." Dean lied, smiling weakly at Sam, he didn't want to tell Sam yet, he wanted Sam to be able to be an oblivious little kid for a little longer. Sam seemed weary but he nodded a little and put his earbuds back in, leaning back and pressing play on his podcast, occasionally glancing at Dean as John turned the car around and headed for the Police Department.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked with a frown when he noticed John had turned the car around. "Did you forget something at Cas's?" He asked Dean curiously, once again pulling his earbuds out and looking around curiously when he saw they were headed to the Police Department, not Castiel's. "Why are we going to the Police Department?"

"It's nothing, Sammy. Dad just has to... report something he saw earlier so the police can take care of it." Dean lied, chewing hard on his lip and glancing back at Sam, smiling small at the boy as John turned the car off.

"Sammy, you stay in the car. Come on, Dean, I'm gonna need you to come inside with me." John got out of the car with Dean and headed inside with him, Dean hung back a little, feeling the fear rise in his stomach. What if the police didn't care? Or what if Caleb got away with it? He would hurt Sam!

"Dad.... w-what if they don't care..?" Dean asked, swallowing thickly as he stayed behind John, what if they laughed at him? They'd make fun of him, cause he's a guy, and guys his age can't be raped, right? They were old enough to fight back, right? All kinds of thoughts ran through his head as he and John stood behind a woman who was reporting something crazy about Demons, she was the town whack anyway so no one really paid much mind to what she was saying.

"They'll care, Dean. They're the police, they have to care or they'll have me to deal with." John watched as the woman grumbled and wobbled away when the officer at the desk shooed her away from his desk, he stepped to the desk. "I need to report a recurring rape." He told the man.

~~Author has no idea how that whole thing works so we're going to go ahead and skip~~

Police officers followed them home after they filed the report and Dean made his statement, Sam, John, and Dean stayed outside as the officers rushed in to arrest Caleb. Dean stayed right behind John and pulled Sam close as they dragged Caleb out in handcuffs, their neighbors had already come outside to watch the ordeal.

"I didn't do nothing to him! He's just a snot-nosed brat who wants attention!" Caleb yelled, struggled as he was read his Miranda Rights. Dean looked down quickly when Caleb looked over in his direction. "Youtell 'em thetruth youlittlebitch!" He yelled, he was so drunk his words were running together and he wasn't making much sense. Dean flinched at his words and swallowed thickly as he pulled Sam closer to him, keeping his vision a little hidden so he wouldn't has to see, he was clas he had put his earbuds back in.

A little later that night once everything had calmed down and all of Caleb's things were taken out of the house and put on the side of the road Dean texted Castiel.

Dean: Dad went to the police, they arrested Caleb a couple hours ago

Castiel: That's good, how are you doing?

Dean: I'm okay, I just wish you could've been there

Castiel: I do too, I would've come with but I figured maybe it was just, you know a moment for you and your dad to have

Dean: I know, thank you for convincing me to tell him, I don't think I would've ever gotten the courage to do it if it wasn't for you

Castiel: Ah, it's nothing, I just don't like seeing pretty boys so sad ;)

Dean: Cheeseball. Okay well I'm gonna get some sleep, today's been a really long emotional day

Castiel: Okay, goodnight. Text me whenever you wake up, even if its an ungodly time of night

Dean: Okay, goodnight Cas

Castiel: Goodnight, Dean

Dean smiled softly as he plugged his phone in, sighing happily and curling up a little in his bed, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep, feeling happy and safe in his own bed for the first time in a really long time.


	10. Possibility

_**~Court~** _

Finally after months of waiting the court date was here, Dean sat nervously beside his lawyer, John, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, and Castiel's dad sitting behind him, he could feel Castiel's hand gently holding his where no one could see.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Steve Leben." The court officer said as an older balding man in a black robe came in and sat in his seat at the head of the courtroom. "Parties have been sworn in you may all have a seat." The man said once the judge sat down.

"Caleb Wells you are being charged with criminal rape of a minor, how do you plea?" Judge Leben said as he read over the court papers. Caleb's lawyer stood up and buttoned his coat.

"Not guilty, your honor." The man said in a nasally voice before sitting down in his suit when the judge made a sitting motion at him. "Your honor if I may-"

"You may not, Alistair." Judge Leben interrupted, looking at Dean and then Caleb. "Alistair bring up your first witness."

_**~*Time skip because I have no idea what happens in court*~** _

It only took around three hours and one recess for the jury to declare Caleb guilty of raping Dean. The relief Dean felt in his chest when he heard that verdict was enough to make him cry. He turned around as soon as he stood up and hugged Castiel tightly over the small gate that separated them, sobbing happily into his neck as he clutched his button down tightly. Castiel hugged Dean back tightly, kissing his cheek gently and running his fingers through his hair slowly.

"It's over." Dean whispered with relief, sniffling as he pulled away slowly, laughing softly when Castiel reached up and wiped away the joyful tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"It's over." Castiel agreed, smiling softly at Dean and kissing his forehead. "I say this calls for celebration. We should all go to the Roadhouse. Michael you can come also." He looked at his cousin, who'd been Dean's lawyer, cost free.

Michael chuckled softly. "As much as I'd love to, I promised I'd call Lucy as soon as the trial ended and get my plane ticket changed if it ended early."

Castiel smiled softly and nodded. "Alright. Thank you." He pulled away from Dean and gave his cousin a tight hug. "It means a lot." He said softly.

Michael smiled softly as he hugged back, patting Castiel's back gently. "No problem, kiddo." He said softly, pulling away and ruffling his hair. "You look better with messy hair." He teased before turning to pack up his papers.

Castiel grumbled and flattened  his hair the best he could. "Shut up.."

After that everyone left, all going to the Roadhouse, except Michael, who'd gone to his hotel to pack his clothes and call his husband Lucifer.

 


End file.
